tomando mis propias decisiones
by mercy-got
Summary: les relato la historia de como serena se va dando cuenta que la utopía con la que tanto había soñado no era lo que buscaba en nuevo futuro pues una estrella fugas le había enseñado que no todo tiene que ser planeado para que pueda ser perfecto
1. Capítulo 1

**debo aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen espero sus comentarios y sugerencias para este FIC**

**DECIDIENDO MI PROPIO CAMINO**

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

Hace dos años ya de la pelea que tuvimos contra sailor GALAXIA, me parece sorprendente como a pasado el tiempo, estamos apunto de graduarnos de la preparatoria yo he mejorado mucho en mis calificaciones tal vez no soy tan buena como eymi pero si me volví de las mejores de l clases, Darién esta muy orgulloso de mi y no solo por las calificaciones si no por que entre al club de pintura y e descubierto que soy buena para pintar, Luna y las chicas no han dejado de presionarme para que decida ya la carrera que tomare en la universidad pero aun no lo decido, si en algo solo le e mentido a todos es diciendo que de verdad soy feliz, la verdad no. Siento un enorme vacío en mi y en momentos así como esta noche oscura no dejo de pensar en Seiya y su increíble ego que siempre lo acompañaba.

Como lo hecho de menos- decía en un susurro mientras miraba por la ventana

En ese momento mi madre grita

-serena te busca Darién

- enseguida bajo mama-conteste automáticamente

Baje por las escaleras sin prisa alguna pero no sin dejarme de llevar una sorpresa, Darién especifico días de salida por el hecho de no querer interferir con mis estudios y con mi nueva actitud responsable

-hola princesa- dijo Darién

-Darién no te esperaba el día de hoy

-si lo siento estabas estudiando

-no, solo repasa los manuales de las carreras que oferta la universidad

- te invito un helado del parque que dices- dijo con su melodiosa voz

-claro deja ir por mi bolsa- subí a mi recamara por la bolsa- mama enseguida vuelvo-le dije a mi mama al estar en la puesta

En ese momento mi papa saca la cabeza del estudio –serena te espero par cenar

Si papa conteste – no cabia duda mi padre no quería a Darien para mi la pregunta erea ¿ yo si?

Caminamos hacia el parque Darién me platicaba de su trabajo como administrador de una empresa de hecho es una de las mas importantes de la ciudad, eso le daba para pagar un departamento aun mas grande que el que tenia y alguien que le ayudar con la limpieza de vez en cuando, además eso lo mantenía ocupado la mayor parte de la semana dándonos solo los fines de semana libres para salir y hoy era jueves por lo cual su visita y repentina idea era rara

Siéntate voy por los helados esta bien-dijo- de fresa verdad

De chocolate Darién- le respondí sin efusividad

Así es cierto disculpa

Al volver con los helados se sentó a mi lado

Oye serena y ya decidiste la carrera que tomaras

Estoy pensando en diseño de modas

Me parece buena idea va con tu carácter

Si yo pienso igual- decía sin mucho animo

Serena- dijo sin emoción- hoy me enviaron mis cosas del departamento de estados unidos sabes ahí venían tus cartas

ha si y las leíste, debes pensar que sigo siendo una cursi jejeje

Así eres princesa, pero hubo una que llamo mi atención

Cual?-dije con sorpresa- creo que todas solo te explicaba mi día a día

Jugaste softbol?-pregunto sin interés

Haaaaa esa, si claro que jugué sabes pensé que no podría pero fue muy divertido además me esforcé mucho entrenando y me regalaron el trofeo del torneo Seiya dijo que por mi gran esfuerzo que lo merecía

Seiya y el que tiene que ver con el juego?

Pues- no sabia que contestar pero al final me anime y le conté la historia con lujo de detalle después de todo no eran buenos los secretos entre nosotros bueno por lo menos mas secretos ya no me decía para mis adentros.

Así que seiya te convenció-me decía molesto

Si pero no te molestes éramos muy buenos amigos y el tenia su motivos- dije bajando la mirada y ruborizándome por recordar sus palabras que decían aquella no che en el parque mientras entrenábamos

De repente sentí una brisa fresca, algo que me movía todo y junto con esto una ráfaga de energía que movía todo mi interior, algo cálido y poderoso parecía la energía de el pero eso no podía ser era imposible.


	2. Capítulo 2

**debo aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen espero sus comentarios y sugerencias para este FIC**

**DECIDIENDO MI PROPIO CAMINO**

* * *

Capitulo 2

* * *

Capítulo 2

Empecé a sentir y disfrutar de esa brisa como si apenas hubiera vuelto a respirar después de estos dos años, y esa energía no era que me preocupara, que me asechara algún peligro por lo contrario me daba tanta tranquilidad como era posible. Pero Darién me saco de manera inesperada de mi sueño.

- Princesa- dijo- te encuentras bien

- Si, solo que mañana empezare algunos bocetos para el examen de la universidad y además pensaba en hacer un cuadro nuevo para la exposición de pintura a benéfico recuerdas.

- Así al que te invito Haruka y Michiru no es cierto – comento el

- Si precisamente este, solo estaba pensando en eso - dije no podía evitar estar nerviosa sentí como una gota de sudor y de nervios corría por mi cara pero no entendía ¿por qué?

La suerte es que pude zafarme con el pretexto de la exposición de pintura y música que me había invitado a participar Michiru después de que vio un cuadro donde mostraba un palacio rodeado por un cielo azul lleno de estrella

Flash back

-serena de verdad lo pintaste tu

- si Michiru tarde un poco pero le tengo un cariño muy especial

-creo que cabeza de bombón tiene un talento especial que no habíamos descubierto

-no digan eso – no pude evitar ponerme roja – pero sean sinceras ¿les gusta?

-te diré algo serena préstamelo – dijo Michiru- lo voy a llevar con un maestro de arte que está organizando un acto de beneficencia para ayudar a niños huérfanos si le gusta necesitaras hacer muchos porque estoy segura que se venderán maravillosamente

- me parece una genial idea Michiru – contesto Haruka

- pues claro que te lo presto

Fin del recuerdo

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, tal vez termines siendo una pintora famosa

- Claro que no, pero disfruto mucho pintando

- Y ya tienes alguna nueva idea para tu nuevo cuadro – me pregunto algo intrigado

- Si quiero pintar la luna

- La luna – pregunto intrigado – ya se podría ser nuestro hogar en el Milenio de Plata, el castillo, rini.

- Darién creo que pintar eso no es fácil, además quería pintar a mi mama- dije por que la situación se estaba tornando incomoda- empieza a hacer frio te molesta si nos vamos a mi casa

Llegamos a mi casa muy pronto no sé si el sintió mi incomodidad con el tema o yo solo me estaba creando ideas pero que pasaba en realidad seria acaso que yo ya no creía en esa utopía que todos querían formar o yo, ya no amaba a Darién, por lo menos no del mismo modo, la verdad solo quería descansar últimamente la cabeza me daba mil vueltas por las noches y solo quería soñar.

Darién se despidió dándome un beso como siempre, cene con mis padres

-serena – pregunto mi madre – cuando volverá a visitarnos Seiya

- si ese muchacho me agrada más que el señor ese- dijo papa

- mama, papa, Seiya salió de viaje y la verdad no me he comunicado con él debe estar muy ocupado en su gira.

Que otra cosa podría decir yo lo extrañaba más que ellos, mucho más, en ese momento subía a mi recamara, tenía un lienzo listo para pintar pero antes Salí al balcón sin saber cómo me quede dormida ahí y cuando desperté ya no estaba en mi recamara si no en el castillo de la luna junto a mi madre

- Hija despierta

- Mama, Reyna serenity, madre

- Hija se cuánto estas sufriendo – dijo mientras me abrasaba

- Madre – llore en su regazo- el piensa en mí, solo un poco dímelo

- Hija te considere un deseo, ve al jardín de rosas lo traeré durante una hora para que hablen y después tu y yo hablaremos

Salí corriendo al jardín de rosas, lo más sorprendente recordaba cada rincón del castillo como si fuera hogar durante toda la vida, y de repente lo vi, mire esa hermosa visión su larga cabellera, su hermoso traje rojo, era él era Seiya.

- Seiya- grite de una manera sorprendente

- -bombón, pero como donde estamos- pregunto sorprendido

- Mi madre te trajo

- Tu mama pero como- de repente se calló porque me lance a sus brazo el me abrazaba tan fuerte, sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura tan fuerte, que de repente sentía que me impedía respirar, pero no me importaba quería parar el tiempo no dejar que se alejara de mí no importaba nada solo el, yo y ese hermoso jardín.

gracias a todos por su comentarios espero que sigan comentando


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón a todas por un error subí el primer capítulo en vez del segundo, espero que no le haiga molestado bueno seguimos con nuestra historia.

* * *

Yo no quería soltarme pero la falta de aire me hizo retroceder un poco, Seiya me miraba con esos ojos llenos de ansiedad, pero al igual llenos de sorpresa.

bombón donde estamos – me pregunto con sorpresa

Seiya en el palacio de mi verdadera madre

Pero como estamos en la luna- dijo contrariado

Así, ese, mi madre me concedió una hora para verte y hablar contigo, después

Espera bombón que ya no estás en la tierra ni con Darién, explícame que pasa

Tranquilo, estoy en la tierra y no te puedo explicar todo, pero tú, que ha pasado con tu planeta donde estabas, dime a lmenos que ha pasado

Bombón estaba en mi departamento de la tierra y de repente estoy aquí contigo

Como dices – conteste asustada – ósea que la energía que sentí si era tuya?

En ese momento vi acercarse a mi madre hasta el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, Seiya se quedó sorprendido del parecido, pero alguna vez le conté breve mente sobre ella así que su sorpresa paso de una manera rápida

Príncipe Seiya

Reyna serenity es para mí un honor

Madre acaso has dicho príncipe – no pude dejar de preguntar con sorpresa

Hija, mi querido príncipe solo cuento con una hora para explicarles mi razón de actuar pues mi energía no me permite conservarlos a los dos aquí por mucho tiempo, así que le pido pasemos al palacio

Seguimos a mi madre hacia una biblioteca, donde se encontraba su escritorio, nos sentamos en la sillas que estaban ahí, en ese momento me percate que Seiya me llevaba tomada de la mano y no pude impedir que un leve sonrojo subiera por mis mejillas

Ahora si les explicare todo

Reyna – dijo Seiya- antes de cualquier cosa quiero decirle que amo a su princesa y que sé que no soy digno de ella por ser simplemente un guardián, pero si tan solo pudiera tener la oportunidad…

Mi madre interrumpió a Seiya en ese momento, aunque cuando vi los ojos de mi madre me mostro que no había furia en ellos si no se sentía conmovida por las palabras de aquel hombre que expresaba sus sentimientos de una manera tan pura que me conmovían y me hundían en una profunda dicha sin saber por que

Seiya, hace muchos años cuando la luna estaba en total prosperidad, la princesa tenía una gran amistad con un príncipe de un planeta cercano pero al cual no le importaba venir y viajar para verla, asistía todos los días y le regalaba una hermosa rosa roja.

Yo me quedé sorprendida mi madre nunca me había contado nada acerca de esto quería saber por qué se había callado esto, no como reclamo si no porque de repente sentí una gran necesidad por saber de mi pasado quien era y que estaba pasando conmigo.

Hija veo en tu cara la duda pero enseguida entenderás – siguió con su relato- este príncipe pidió la mano de mi hija y sus padres y hermanos eran total mente felices de que los reinos se unieran al igual que nosotras, pero su reino fue atacado y destruido, los reyes lograron huir con su hijos al planeta de kinmoku, donde se refugiaron e hicieron que perdieran la memoria, mientras que mi hija trato de borrar su dolor en el príncipe Endimión.

Pero Reyna quien era ese príncipe- pregunto Seiya con curiosidad la historia lo había impresionado demasiado

Ese príncipe eres tú, por eso cuando viste por primera vez a mi hija pudiste detectar su energía, por eso te enamoraste de ella a primera vista y por eso la llamaste bombón, así la llamabas desde que era tu prometida.

Casi caí desmayada de la impresión yo no lo podía creer pero por qué no lo recordaba, por que no recordaba esa parte de mi pasado porque mi cabeza me daba vueltas, en ese momento se puso todo negro y no vi nada más.

Donde me encuentro, si es mi recamara en el palacio lunar traigo mi vestido de fiesta, entran mis sailor a felicitarme,

Princesa amiga – decía mina- Seiya será un estupendo príncipe

Si lo sé, estoy tan enamorada – le contestaba

Invitaste a Endimión – pregunto Rey

Sí, pero no creo que venga se sintió herido, pero tú te verías estupendo como su pareja Rey, aunque claro nunca habrá nadie más lindo que mi Seiya

Serena- pregunto mina- y tú y el ya, bueno ya sabes,

Mina gritamos todas al mismo tiempo- como se le ocurría preguntar eso

Bueno solo era pregunta – contesto avergonzada

Bajamos todas en y lo vi ahí en el centro de la pista, aun lado se encontraba mi madre, y detrás del sus padres el rey diamante y la Reyna nereida junto con sus hermanos Taiki y Yanten, y el ahí listo para pedir mi mano para pensar en formar la familia más hermosa que podrá haber visto el reino lunar, tenía que mantener el protocolo pero quería correr a sus brazos, se me hizo tan largo el camino por las escaleras de mármol

Cuando por fin estuve en la base de las escaleras él fue hacia mí, me tomo de la cintura y me dio un beso y largo, lleno de pasión como solo el sabia, y en ese momento escuchamos los aplausos como todos decían que éramos la más hermosa pareja que se podía formar.

Él se inclina hacia mi oído y me dice

Si no fuera porque ya estamos comprometidos, te secuestraria bombón

En ese momento me desperté y me di cuenta que estaba en mi recamara y que no solo eso, si no que Seiya velaba mi sueño.

* * *

muchas fracias a las que me animan a seguir y sobre todo por leer mi historia ustedes me dicen que les parece


	4. Chapter 4

Si no fuera porque ya estamos comprometidos, te secuestraria bombón

En ese momento me desperté y me di cuenta que estaba en mi recamara y que no solo eso, si no que Seiya velaba mi sueño

Seiya - lo abrase desesperadamente - lo recuerdo todo tu, y solo tú eres mi príncipe nadie más.

Bombón yo igual, tu madre me permitió recordar todo y no solo eso, si no que me otorgo su bendición para casarme contigo.

Pero como enfrentaremos a mis sailors, como le diré que recordé, como terminare con Darién.

Bombón quiero que estés tranquila, mañana es tu examen para la universidad y quiero que descanses iré a mi departamento a reportarme con mis hermanos deben de estar preocupados te llamare mañana ok

Seiya se despidió de mi con un beso que comenzó tierno pero fue pasando a intenso como los que había sentido en los recuerdos, solo me separe de el por qué la falta de aire era necesario de esos momentos que maldices respirar.

Salto por la venta aterrizando en el piso de una manera firme, mientras yo esbozaba una sonrisa él era mi dicha, mi felicidad mi príncipe, mi único y verdadero príncipe, asi que decidí recostarme y volver a dormir.

Me encontraba en mi recamara en el mileno de plata, desperté y vi a Seiya desnudo junto a mí, habíamos pasado la noche juntos nuestra primera noche juntos una semana antes de nuestro compromiso, Seiya se coló en la noche a mi recamara.

Flashback

Bombón despierta

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de q Seiya estaba en mi recamara

Seiya que haces aquí, no deberías

-shhhh. Que estaba haciendo el pedante de Endimión, esta tarde en el palacio

Vino a ver a mi madre para checar detalles de la alianza

Pero hablo contigo o que te dijo me dijeron que te trajo una rosa

Ese seguramente fue Yaten verdad, lo vio cuando vino a ver a Mina

Eso no importa no quiero que se te acerque

Seiya estas celos, no lo puedo creer

No soporto que se re acerque- dijo –yo perdóname pero me causa….

Yo ya no quería seguir escuchando más de ese tema así que me acerque y le di un beso, el no dudo y comenzó a corresponderlo de la manera más tierna e intensa poco a poco la falta de aire no sofoco los pulmones pero no paramos el decidió bajar poco a poco por mi cuello, el lóbulo de mi oreja, eso besos me estaban derritiendo.

Poco a poco comenzamos a acelerar el proceso la pasión era la poseedora de nuestras acciones, él se colocó suavemente sobre mí, comenzó a acariciar mi cintura, cadera y poco a poco saco mi camisón de dormir dejándome solo en ropa interior

Bombón eres lo más hermosos que he visto jamás

Seiya de verdad me amas

Te amo, te amo más que a mi propia vida

Seiya tu será mi príncipe por el resto de mi vida

Estando ya completamente desnudos la pasión no se hizo esperar, sentirlo así, era la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida, no quería que alejara de mí, quería que el tiempo se detuviera, seguimos de completa pasión, amor, envueltos en el sentir de nuestros cuerpo y permitiendo que nuestros corazón gritara de deseo, envolviéndonos en el ambiente de deseo hasta el momento en que nos quedamos dormidos.

Fin del flashback

En ese momento luna me despertó

serena es tarde vas a llegar tarde

luna, si tienes razón tengo el tiempo el tiempo justo para llegar – asi que comencé a arreglarme pero tenía que hablar con luna tenía que saber si ella recordaba algo de eso – luna te puedo preguntar algo

claro serena dime

luna yo nunca tuve ningún otro pretendiente aparte de Endimión

a que te refieres serena él es tu único príncipe

es que tuve un sueño extraño, y me pareció príncipe ver a otro pero fue raro

serena se te está haciendo tarde prefiero que la conversación la sigamos en la tarde después de tu examen

está bien luna pero este asunto no ha terminado.

Sentí que luna me estaba ocultando algo, y claro que era así la conocía a la perfección sabía que estaba evitando el tema pero porque, como ya era hora de irme a la universidad para presentar el examen escrito , porque en dos días sería la de la entrega de bocetos tenia demasiado trabajo por delante, así que vería a las chicas por la tarde y a Darién hasta el siguiente sábado pero eso no me deprimía en lo más mínimo por lo contrario me daba gusto no tenerme que sentir saturada por el durante un tiempo.

Iba caminando por la calle cuando de repente sonó mi celular, era un numero privado, el mensaje decía "suerte en tu examen bombón, te veré cuando salgas de la universidad te amo"

Seiya siempre tan detallista – dije para mí misma

Seguí mi camino a la universidad y presente el examen como correspondía para mi sorpresa, todo salió de una manera estupenda y cuando salí de la escuela él estaba ahí esperándome con una hermosa rosa roja en sus manos.

Hola- solo dije eso

Bombón como te fue? Dijo algo sonrojado

Bien estoy segura de que entro

Mira esta flor es para ti, pero a hora creo que es muy poca cosa para una princesa con tu

Seiya, yo soy serena y siempre lo seré, sobre todo para ti

Si bombón, tienes razón ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo?

Si, que se te antoja

Hay un restaurant nuevo según dijo mi representante, es de comida italiana que dices, sé que es algo exclusivo y podremos estar tranquilo

Me parece estupendo, pero te siento extraño este bien? – le dije aunque yo sabía que algo no andaba bien en el

Bombón allá te explicare

Caminamos hacia el restaurante casi no dijo ni una palabra un pude evitar comenzar a preocuparme y si era imaginación mía y el descubrió que ya no me ama, si lo que le dijo mi madre es demasiada responsabilidad y no quiere asumirla, tal vez sus hermanos lo convencieron de que yo no soy su mejor opción y quieren que se olvide de mí.

Seiya amor te encuentras bien

Como me dijiste bombón – respondió sorprendido

Que si te encuentras bien

No bombón eso no antes

Qué? Que te dije

Amor – contesto con los ojos iluminados

A eso, si te mol esta no lo vuelvo a decir

Claro que no bombón, te amo te amo te amo

Llegamos al restauran pasamos como una pareja cualquiera tomados de la mono, la verdad, no me gustaba compararlos pero lo que sentía por Darién no se comparaba por lo que sentía por Seiya, con Darién tenía que portarme a la altura ser la futura Reyna de Tokio y con Seiya era yo, la futura diseñadora de modas, que era capaz de expresarse que era ella misma sin máscaras, sin querer pensar en un futuro que no fuera el

Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero no estarlas defraudando me encanta que comente y si tienen alguna sugerencia, por fa déjenla

Muchas gracias a

azucenas45

LeelooKou

Rogué 85


	5. Chapter 5

aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero sus comentarios muchas gracias por su apoyo a las que me siguen lo ultimo del parque fue una anécdota personal que tuve que colocar por que algo en el interior me lo decía.

* * *

La comida con Seiya fue más amena de los que yo esperaba, con el no necesitaba fingir no comportarme pero surgía algo extraño dentro de mí, no necesitaba portarme a la altura yo lo quería hacer, no era como con Darién, con Seiya no tenía la obligación y esa era la gran diferencia.

Seiya dime que te pasa te noto serio, te molesta algo

No bombón solo…

Solo que, acaso te diste cuenta que no me quieres lo bastante para enfrentar lo que se nos vendrá.

No sabía por qué le estaba reclamando pero sentí tanto dolor en el pecho de pensar que su amor no era lo suficiente para enfrentarnos al mundo entero ahí fue cuando me cuenta que en mi interior empezaba a cambiar algo y que lo que me dijo mi madre alguna vez era cierto la fortaleza y la sangre real se encontraba dentro de mí pero tenía que encontrar lo que me impulsara a luchar conocer al verdadero amor para resurgir como un ave fénix.

Bombón – dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí – mi amor por ti es más grande que la galaxia y más fuerte que todo el poder del universo, es solo.

Que te das cuenta que será más peligroso- dije en tono de reclamo

No, es que siempre fui un guardián e insistía en ser tan poca cosa para ti, que nunca pensé que me elegirías

Seiya eres un tonto, eso a mí no me importa, enfrentaremos al universo si debe ser necesarios

Vi que en surgía una luz en su mirada esa luz que me había cautivado desde que lo conocí, algo me atraia de él, era lo que me mantenía sujeta a la tierra, era el que me hacía feliz y soñar con un futuro maravilloso. La comida continuo pero seguía teniendo dudas dentro de mi hace que no pude evitar preguntarle.

Oye Seiya – pregunte titubeando

Que pasa bombón – pregunto

recordaste todo

Algunas cosas la Reyna me dijo que otras las iría recobrando con el tiempo ¿Por qué bombón?

Es que anoche recordé lo de nuestra fiesta de compromiso y lo de una semana antes

Él se sonrojo inmediatamente lo que me dio a entender muy claramente que si lo recordaba a la perfección y en parte me sentía olivada de que no le tenía que explicar mis recuerdos, no me daba pena pero el calor que recorría mi cuerpo con solo recordarlo no lo podía evitar.

Bombón tengo algo que mostrarte por que no terminamos de comer y te invito a dar un paseo

Si claro - conteste muy emociona- a donde vamos a ir

Es una sorpresa- me contesto mientras guiñaba un ojo

No podía evitar sonrojarme con ese gesto no cabía dudad que nuestro amor estaba superando el pasado pero en mi mente no podía evitar la pregunta ¿también superara el futuro?, llegamos al parque n°10 y no pude evitar reconocer una banca, esa donde me senté varias noches a ver las estrellas, donde les pedía volver a ver a Seiya junto a mí.

Flashback

Acababa de pelear CON Darién para variar una discusión más por mi falta de atención sobre su tema de conversación, así que vine al parque n°10 para ver las estrellas

Sabes estrella – dije mirando al cielo – mirando me volvió a regañar, no lo entiendo siempre me decía que no paraba de hablar y ahora que no digo ni una sola palabra se molesta, porque dice que no le prestó atención, pero es que en si no entiendo mucho como le iba a contestar.

No pide evitar que mis lágrimas comenzaran a botar, no sabía lo que sentía pero sé que era un profundo dolor dentro de mi corazón, no podía sacar de mi mente la imagen de Seiya el a mi lado diciendo que tenía el resplandor de una estrellas.

En ese momento deje de llorar volví a mirar al cielo y seguí hablando con esa estrella que brillaba como si tuviera corazón propio porque tal vez era imaginación mía pero sentía que palpitaba con la fuerza de un corazón.

Estrella no sabrás como decirle a Seiya que lo extraño y que lo necesito, que daría todo porque me secuestrara como me lo prometió antes de su concierto final, sé que te pido tonterías y que puedes pensar que estoy loca por hablar contigo.

No pude evitar reírme de mi misma, hablando con una estrella, quien diría que me estaría convirtiendo en una nube de tristeza, pegada a un libro que relataba

Fin del flashback

Llegamos a un parque que no estaba lejos de mi casa era ya casi de noche se notaban las estrellas y unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, aunque el clima daba cierto aire de romance por que él y yo íbamos tomados de la mano, de repente él se detuvo me tomo por la cintura y me beso, mi corazón dejo de reaccionar lo mire a los ojos y me incline hacia su boca una vez más.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia al otro lado del parque yo quería alejarme lo más posible de la gente que nos pidiera ver, el me tomo otra vez de la cintura y comenzó a besarme entre besos logre pronunciar

Me quieres

Sabes la respuesta- me contesto de una manera firme

Si pero necesito que me lo digas – conteste

Si te quiero, te quiero serena

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza no podía evitarlo, mientras el de mi boca poco a poco fue besando mi cuello mi oído, me hacía sentir lo que nunca había sentido, solo su boca besando mi piel, lograba que se electrificara cada uno de los poros de mi piel, de repente me dio una pequeña mordida en el cuello que me hizo suspirar, mientras sentía como el esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción de ver que mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante él.

De repente la vibración de mi celular hizo que se detuviera, no podía ser, que mal momento para que llegara un mensaje que contenía el siguiente texto

"serena, princesa Salí tarde pero ya voy para tu casa tardare media hora o tal vez un poco más, voy a mi casa a cambiarme y te llevare a cenar"

A no que mal momento no sabía que hacer como tomarlo que contestarle o como zafarme de esta.


	6. Capítulo 6

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza no podía evitarlo, mientras el de mi boca poco a poco fue besando mi cuello mi oído, me hacía sentir lo que nunca había sentido, solo su boca besando mi piel, lograba que se electrificara cada uno de los poros de mi piel, de repente me dio una pequeña mordida en el cuello que me hizo suspirar, mientras sentía como el esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción de ver que mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante él.

De repente la vibración de mi celular hizo que se detuviera, no podía ser, que mal momento para que llegara un mensaje que contenía el siguiente texto

"serena, princesa Salí tarde pero ya voy para tu casa tardare media hora o tal vez un poco más, voy a mi casa a cambiarme y te llevare a cenar"

A no que mal momento no sabía que hacer como tomarlo que contestarle o como zafarme de esta.

No podía evitar la manera de preocupación y la mira de Seiya me ponía aún más nerviosa no podía evitarlo, sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a reclamar y no quería que eso sucediera no quería romper el momento tan mágico que estábamos llevando a cabo

Serena mírame sé que es Darién que te dijo

Que quiere ir a cenar y que va a mi casa dentro de media hora

Pues vamos a llevarte a tu casa

No quiero Seiya – dije resistiéndome un poco

Bombón mañana te veré y decidiremos como enfrentar a los demás, comprendo tu situación y tú debes entender la mía, me duele dejarte ir con el pero quiero que todo entre nosotros sea limpio, y aunque no es importante para mí sé que para ti sí que tengas la aprobación de tus amigas

Yo no pude evitar quedarme en silencio era una realidad lo que él me decía, pero mayor realidad llevaba la que sentía mi corazón latir por él y solo por él. Así que iniciamos el recorrido a mi casa en silencio y para despedirse solo fue un tierno beso en la mejilla me sentía tan decepcionada tan adolorida que no me importo no arreglarme para ver a Darién, de repente escuche el timbre sabía que era el pero no quería recibirlo

Lista para ir a cenar – pregunto Darién

Si claro aunque la verdad no tengo mucho apetito

Te sientes enferma eso no es normal en ti

Me sintio bien, bueno vamos a cenar sí o no – no pude evitar decirlo un poco molesta, me molestaba el comentario, no molestaba interrumpir mi cita con Seiya

Está bien, tranquila princesa

Todo el camino hacia el restaurante no estipule palabra alguna, mientras el relataba su día en el hospital, el notaria cambio en mí. No eso no podía ser así era nuestra relación desde hace un par de años, cuando retomamos la relación yo era normal, hablaba mucho lo cuidaba y el solamente decía un sí o un no, era muy distante y ya después las cosas cambiaron Darién hablaba mientras yo solo escuchaba respondiendo con un sí o un no de acuerdo el momento, últimamente carga libros así él se dedicaba a estudiar sus libros y yo leía lo que me resultaba interesante o hacia tarea gracias a esto había un mentado mi promedio pero no me llenaba de una manera satisfactoria.

Me sentía vacía, vivía en una felicidad falsa y cuidaba mi corazón de ya no sufrir más relaciones con el con el tiempo descubrí que tal vez él no era el amor que llenaba mi corazón de emociones pero era con quien yo tenía un destino y una vida estable, sin emociones sin nada que decidir por que ya todo estaba decidido.

Llegamos al restaurante y la verdad no tenía apetito en lo más mínimo, todo lo que quería la verdad no estaba pasando uno de mis mejores momentos, conocía este restaurant a la perfección a Darién le encantaba y a mí me parecía bonito aunque no sabía por qué le atraía tanto a Darién a mí no me parecía especial

Empezó a tocar un grupo con guitarra aunque me gustaba la melodía yo seguía refugiada en mis pensamientos en mi corazón y se podría decir que seguía en ese parque con Seiya con mi verdadero príncipe, de repente recordé

Flashback

Serena reacciona

Perdón Endimión comentaste algo

Sí que si te gusta el restaurant, mande que el arreglo de rosas rojas fuera especial para ti

Claro es muy lindo, pero recuerda que estamos aquí para hablar del nuevo tratado de la luna con la tierra

princesa dime la verdad te desagrada mi presencia

Claro que no Endimión – me quede pensando temerosa de no herirlo – eres un gran amigo, pero sabes que estoy comprometida amo a Seiya y él y yo seremos los próximos reyes de la luna

Seré, princesa como tu amigo creo que él no es lo bastante maduro para gobernar, le falta visión y tu mama nunca estará de acuerdo con ese matrimonio mientras tú y el no estén preparados

Cuando estuve a punto de contestar su comentario escuche una voz que conocía a la perfección

Príncipe Endimión no es recabaremos hablar del ausente

Seiya – no pude evitar mi cara de sorpresa- que haces aquí

La Reyna me pidió que viniera a acompañarte dijo que ya que pronto nos comprometeremos mi deber es estar junto a ti , porque la alianza con la tierra no deber terminar

Mientras Seiya se colocó detrás de mí silla y ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros, parecía como una manera de protección aunque no entendía bien el porqué de todo eso

Bombón perdóname, no te salude como es debido

En ese momento me beso de una manera muy apasionada, cosa que me pareció fuera de lugar para el momento pero no me importo no podía evitar que su besos me embriagaran me llevaran a límites que aún no conocía y que creía nunca querer acabar de conocer, nos amábamos no necesite mas

Bueno entonces si me permiten sentar – dijo con su voz de terciopelo

El príncipe y yo estábamos hablando de que el trato de mutua protección estaba funcionando de la manera correcta por lo cual no necesitamos cambiar ningún detalle

Bombón si me permites, me he dado cuenta de que la unión de guerreros de los dos planetas son bastante fuertes por lo cual quiero que mi planeta también se una, hemos logrado formar soldados de alta calidad, por lo cual le solicito me acepten como parte de la alianza

Amor no me habías comentado nada, pero a mí me parece una idea estupenda

Yo no estoy de acuerdo princesa- contesto Endimión con un tono muy molesto

Príncipe seria más protección hay que pensar antes que nada en los seres que viven en nuestro planeta

Creo que los reyes son los que deben tomar esa decisión y aunque el príncipe Seiya sea el próximo gobernante aun no es el que toma la corona

En ese momento la voz de Darién me despertó

Serena quieres prestarme un poco de atención, pedí vino y una pasta boloñesa para ti está bien- su voz era de reclamo

Perdón Darién pero en realidad solo quiero agua mineral y una ensalada

Serán tratas de matarte de hambre te conozco o ya se debiste comer muchas golosinas y ahora sientes culpa cuantas veces te voy a decir que ocupas cuidar tu alimentación

Darién si llevas semanas diciéndome eso, y creo que te he dado gusto, pero yo decido que comer me quieres dejar tranquila

Serena nunca me habías hablado así

Sabes que quédate en tu restaurant favorito, diviértete cenando solo porque yo no tengo la mínima intención de escuchar tus reclamos

Salí corriendo pero no hacia mi casa si no a un lugar muy distinto decidí viajar a mi hogar a mi verdadero hogar tenía que ver a mi madre.


	7. Capítulo 7

En ese momento la voz de Darién me despertó

Serena quieres prestarme un poco de atención, pedí vino y una pasta boloñesa para ti está bien- su voz era de reclamo

Perdón Darién pero en realidad solo quiero agua mineral y una ensalada

Serena tratas de matarte de hambre te conozco o ya se debiste comer muchas golosinas y ahora sientes culpa cuantas veces te voy a decir que ocupas cuidar tu alimentación

Darién si llevas semanas diciéndome eso, y creo que te he dado gusto, pero yo decido que comer me quieres dejar tranquila

Serena nunca me habías hablado así

Sabes que quédate en tu restaurant favorito, diviértete cenando solo porque yo no tengo la mínima intención de escuchar tus reclamos

Salí corriendo pero no hacia mi casa si no a un lugar muy distinto decidí viajar a mi hogar a mi verdadero hogar tenía que ver a mi madre.

Tenia que ir al parque era el único lugar en el cual yo podría transformarme y realizar la tele transportación, aunque las chicas pensaba que me la pasaba holgazaneando en mi casa, últimamente había hecho el propósito de despertarme más temprano aun antes que luna, salía a correr y luego meditaba cerca del parque eso me ayudo a incrementar mi nivel de poder y no solo había adquirido eso, si no que era capaz de bajar mi nivel de energía para que no me pudieran encontrar y logre realizar la tele trasportación sin necesitar de las Sailor, es cierto que me sentía un poco culpable por excluirlas pero ellas merecían una reina fuerte, la realidad que todo eso lo hacía por ser mejor para mí, porque lo que pensara Darién hacía tiempo que me mantenía sin el más mínimo cuidado.

Llegue muy agitada al parque casi no podía respirar sentía tanta rabia con Darién, pero también conmigo misma, por haberle permitido llegar tan lejos, dominar mi vida, tenía que ser sincera él nunca fue mi novio mejor dicho era mi padre a ese que tenía que ocultarle las cosas para que no se molestara conmigo.

Saque mi broche de transformación, de repente sentí unas manos en mi cintura que me ciñeron tan fuerte evitando moverme y escuche esa voz, tan conocida, que no podía evitar sentir estremecerme

Que crees que hace

Haruka que haces aquí

Te vi salir corriendo del restaurante y decidí seguirte, princesa sabe que no debe estar sola

Haruka sé que tú me tienes cariño y sobre todo respeto, porque sabes que soy la gobernante de la Luna así como sé que eres una de mis más fieles protectoras necesito mostrarte algo

De qué habla princesa – contesto preocupada

Haruka transfórmate es hora de que hable contigo

De que hablas pequeña

Solo hazlo las explicaciones vendrán después

Sorprendentemente hizo lo que le indicaba sin rechistar, no pude evitar poner en mi boca una sonrisa y seguir con mis planes me daba mucho gusto que no me contradijera creo que era la única hasta el momento nunca había discutido una indicación mía

Haruka iremos a la luna – dije sin evitar su cara de sorpresa

Pero como, princesa yo no tengo tanta energía – dijo

Haruka, solo te pido que creas en mí y me tomes de las manos, cierra tus ojos y trata de controlarte.

Realice la tele transportación sin ningún problema, y en unos segundos nos encontrábamos en mi jardín de rosas, aunque yo no podía evitar sentirme agitada, había incrementado mucho mi fuerza durante estos últimos meses, pero aún me debilitaba, no era tan fuerte y si sobrepasaba la fuerza que me daba el prisma lunar podría llegar a sufrir un fuerte daño, por lo mismo es que había decidido aprender a manejar mi semilla estelar de esa manera trabajaba con los dos sin arriesgar demasiado mi estado de salud.

Princesa pero si es su palacio lunar - dijo Haruka sorprendida

Si mi querida Sailor, ahora pasemos adentro que tengo mucho que contarte

Entramos al palacio, me senté en el despacho no podía creer que esta fuera yo, que esta que se sentía libre en el palacio era yo, pero así era y cada vez que entraba al palacio me permitía recordar más cosas de mi vida pasada de mi verdadero prometido el príncipe Seiya, por la cara que Haruka tenía, no me cabía duda de que ella también estaba recordando cosas de su vida pasada al igual que yo lo hacia

Haruka te sientes bien

Princesa porque tengo estas imágenes tan extrañas en mi cabeza

Haruka dime que recuerdas

Me veo a mi llegando a saludarla al jardín de las rosas y a usted sonriente

Flashback

Haruka estaba entrando al jardín de las rosas, mientras yo estaba acompañada del príncipe Seiya, era sorprendente lo bien que se llevaban a pesar de que sus caracteres era muy diferente, me agradaba que mi mayor protectora y mi amado se llevaran de una manera tan estupenda

Príncipes buenas tardes – decía Haruka de una manera muy formal

Haruka déjate de formalismos, sabes que no van entre nosotros – contesto Seiya de una manera muy agradable

Perdón solo saben que cumplo con el protocolo debido

Pues deja de ser tan formal- conteste con una gran sonrisa

Está bien, mi princesa, el príncipe de la tierra insiste en ver a su madre, pero esta se encuentra de viaje, dice que es urgente que discutan una formalidad necesaria entre nuestros planetas

Bueno si es tan urgente lo atenderé yo misma – conteste

No amor, creo que la responsabilidad, debe de empezar a ser adquirida por los dos, claro si no te molesta

Claro que no yo encantada, además dentro de poco el compromiso será formal y tú y yo estaremos unidos para toda la eternidad.

Me da gusto que empiecen a tomar decisiones entre los dos y Seiya creo q no hace falta recordarte que si llegaras a lastimar a nuestra querida princesa te la veras con todos nosotros - respondió Haruka

Todos regimos ante el comentario aunque yo sabía que era una broma también sabía que tenía algo de verdad, no cabe duda que mi vida era totalmente feliz, yo no podía decir nada más, tenía al novio perfecto, a mis amigas que eran mi mayor dicha y mi madre a la cual amaba y protegía y me estaba enseñando a convertirme en una verdadera princesa que pudiera ser digna de gobernar la luna.

Fin del flashback

Princesa dígame que esas imágenes son una fantasía de mi cabeza

No mi querida Sailor estas recordando nuestro verdadero pasado

Pero el príncipe Endimión

Él no era mi prometido, mi verdadero prometido es el príncipe Seiya

Pero hace cuanto sabe usted esto?

Hace unas semanas – empezó a relatar – mi querida hace mucho tiempo que yo ya no estoy enamorada de Endimión, pero ustedes esperaban tanto de ese matrimonio que decidí seguir con la farsa, hasta hace unos días que Seiya volvió a la ciudad, he hablado con mi madre y me permitió recordar toda la verdad, ella dijo que quería que construyera mi futuro, pero hay cosas que nunca se olvidan como el amor verdadero y el está en mi pasado y en mi futuro

Pero mi princesa cómo es posible – dijo muy alterada

Mi estimando saibor uranus – dijo mi madre

Mi querida Reyna cómo es posible

Hay tanto que explicar, pero en este momento solo te permitiré recobrar tu memoria y que poco a poco vallas decidiendo qué camino tomar solo necesito saber con quién estará tu lealtad de ahora en adelante

Por su puesto que con mi princesa su majestad

Pues con tu lealtad a ella ira tu lealtad al príncipe Seiya

Si mi Reyna – contesto de una manera resignada pero fiel.

* * *

muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me han estado apoyando les agradezco que lean mi historia y les ofresco una disaculpa por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin escribir, es que tube una laguna de imaginacion y no podia seguir


End file.
